Darkness of Times
by ultimatesayainwarrior
Summary: This story takes place in the Future (or Mairi) Trunks timeline. i suck at summarys but here we go what happens if Trunks was a super saiyan before Gohan died? Would have Gohan died when he did or died at all? read to find out. REVIEW! CH. 7 YAY!
1. The begining

Darkness of Times Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. or anything for that matter.  
  
Thank you for reading my fic and please review when you are done reading the chapters  
  
Darkness of Times chapter 1: The beginning  
  
"No father." said a young Gohan looking down at his father, Goku, who had just passed away. "I'm sorry Gohan," said Bulma while holding her child Trunks.  
  
Then 6 months later (or however long later) 2 androids appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started attacking cities. Coming to stop them where the z fighters, Piccolo, Tien, Choatzu, Krillin, and Yamcha all fell with little effort from the androids. However, since Vegeta was a Super Saiyan, he gave quite a fight, but in the end he too died leaving Gohan and Vegeta's son, Trunks, to fight the androids.  
  
13 years later  
  
The androids continued to terrorize the people of Earth. However Gohan, who was now a man, always came to try and defend the towns. But he would never stay for long or else he would be killed, so he kinda did a hit and run.  
  
Then one day when he came to protect the city while the androids were attacking he saw Trunks and Bulma. 'Trunks and Bulma. what are they doing here?' Thought the mighty warrior.  
  
"Mom run to the car," yelled Trunks to his mother, "and I will fight the androids." "No Trunks don't," yelled Bulma, "just stay alive." Then Trunks Flew up to attack android #18, but missed a lot. 'amazing," Gohan thought again while fighting #17, 'I didn't think he was so far along.'  
  
"Trunks lets get out of here," yelled Gohan to the young warrior. "ok," Trunks yelled. Then they both flew off to capsule corp. They got there before Bulma did so they had a talk. "Gohan?" asked the young warrior. "Yeah?" "Could you train me to fight the androids?" "Sure Trunks. but I have a question to." "Ok what?" "How did you get so much power? I mean you were fighting well and I don't think I ever sensed you training." "I don't know. I think I was just born with these powers." Just then Bulma walked in the door. "Hey Trunks. oh hey Gohan, when did you get here?" "Trunks and I fought off the androids for a little while, then we came here," said the older warrior. "Oh that's nice. Come here I'll make you two some supper." "Excellent!" said both of the warriors at the same time. Once Bulma made some supper they began to talk about their mission to Namek and Goku's death. Then the subject came to the androids. "So Gohan I heard rumors that you fight the androids all alone," said Trunks's mother. "Yeah I figure the people need time to escape so I hold off the androids until they can escape," said Gohan. "It must be hard on you." "Yeah it is but I can handle it." "You know now Trunks wants to fight the androids, maybe you can talk him out of it." "Umm uh ye-yeah," stammered the elder warrior. "Unless of course you aren't planning something," said Bulma as if she knew what they were going to do. "NO!" yelled both warriors at the same time. "Ok then," said Bulma. They continued to talk about the androids and then dinner was over. "Ok I gotta go," said Gohan. "Wait Gohan I'll go with you." "Oh come on Trunks now I know he is training you." "Wha." said both warriors. "Gohan take care of him and trunks be careful." "ok," the two warriors said.  
  
So what do you think? Please please please review 


	2. Finally Transformed

Darkness of Times ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah.  
  
Darkness of times ch. 2 finally transformed  
  
Gohan took Trunks to a mountainous area where Gohan was sure the androids wouldn't come, but it was close to south city so if the androids attacked they could get there faster. "Trunks," started Gohan, "let all your energy channel through you. The androids are evil Trunks they will kill everyone in their way." "NNNNNOOOOOO THOSE DAMN ANDROIDS!" yelled Trunks while trying to become a super saiyan. "The androids will kill me and your mother," shouted Gohan. Trunks hair started to stick up but then he fell to the ground. He couldn't do it. "NO Gohan why can't I do it, why can't I become a super saiyan?" "Well Trunks it's probably going to be hard for you since no one you know has died." "Damn (I refuse to say darn) how can I beat the androids if I'm not a super saiyan?" the young warrior said to himself. "Don't feel to bad Trunks, I know you will become a super saiyan soon." "Thanks Gohan." Said Trunks, just then they heard a huge explosion, "no the androids," said the young warrior. "Lets go Trunks, but I will do most of the fighting," said the older warrior. "Ok Gohan." And with that they flew off to stop the androids. "Oh look #17 blondie is back," said #18. "Only this time his hair is black," said #17, "I think he is trying to copy us." "Everyone wants to be like us," said the vicious #18. Trunks looked around and saw all the dead and injured people while the androids talked. 'How could the androids could the androids do this to so many innocent people?' thought Trunks. "Hey shorty listen to us when we are talking to you," said #18. "Why should I listen to you," said trunks while charging at her, "you WITCH!" "No Trunks stop," said Gohan, but then #17 punched Gohan in the jaw, sending him backwards. Then Trunks punched #18 in the gut but she seemed unaffected and slammed him down to the ground and started pounding him. "No Trunks," yelled Gohan, who flew off to help him, but #17 caught him. "That little punk has to learn his lesson," said #17 as he and Gohan continued to fight. "Don't you get it kid," said #18 while hammering down on Trunks, "it's useless to fight us. We will kill you and everyone else on this stupid planet." "No," said Trunks as he spat up a little blood, "NNOO YOU WON'T!" then Trunks hair started to stick up as he was screaming and #18 backed off. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE!" Yelled Trunks while powering up. Then Gohan and #17 noticed this 'all right bro you're doing it,' thought Gohan. "YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE!" Trunks continued to scream and then it felt like something snapped and Trunks's hair Turned Gold and his eyes turned green, he had finally become a super Saiyan. "YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN," the young super saiyan said. "Fat chance," said #18 and knocked Trunks unconscious.  
  
Trunks then woke up and looked around. 'I'm in my bedroom, but how? Was that a dream?' "Trunks you're ok!" said Bulma while walking in the room. "Mom," said Trunks, "what happened?" "Oh you don't remember? You were brought home by Gohan after a fight, and he said you were a super saiyan!" "Really?" Trunks said realizing it wasn't a dream. "Yeah Gohan's down stairs he will be glad to see that you are ok." They both walked down stairs and Trunks saw Gohan watching the news. "Hey Gohan," said the young but mighty Trunks. "Trunks!" yelled Gohan, "you did it you finally became a super saiyan!" "Now when we face those stupid androids we will beat them for sure!" Trunks said. "Umm." said both Bulma and Gohan. "What. what is it?" asked Trunks. "Well Trunks," started Gohan, "I think you shouldn't fight them for a while." "What but. but why?" "Because dear," started Trunks's mother, "if you train with Gohan a while you will surprise the androids with your power and you will have the advantage." "Yeah Trunks for all they know you could be dead," said Trunks's master. "But. but." Trunks let out but then realized the advantage, "alright." "Good now let's go train," said Gohan. "Not so fast," started Bulma, "if there's one thing I learned from Vegeta it's that a saiyan can't train on an empty stomach." So they took Bulma's advise and started to eat.  
  
How did you like it?  
  
Please review it. 


	3. Warriors of the Past

Darkness of Times ch. 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but if I did.  
  
Darkness of Times ch. 3: Warriors of the Past  
  
Trunks flew off with Gohan to train once they were done eating Bulma's delicious meal. The two warriors flew off to their usual training spot near South City, which was currently being rebuilt. "Ok Trunks lets start by going super saiyan," said the older and stronger warrior Gohan as he powered up to super sayain.  
  
Trunks tried and became super saiyan fairly easily. 'Amazing,' thought the elder warrior, 'he became super saiyan with little effort for a second time," he thought as he remembered how hard it was for him to go super saiyan a second time. "Ok," started Trunks, "now what?"  
  
"Now we will do what we normally do!" yelled Gohan charging at Trunks. Trunks was easily blocking and dodging Gohan's attack so he know Gohan was holding back, but decided not to say anything so he could see how strong he truly was. Since he knows Gohan normally starts out slow and slowly raises his power. "Ok Trunks good job," started the older saiyan, "now I will teach you to counter ki blasts."  
  
That quickly wore out the younger saiyan, but Gohan was actually impressed that Trunks could handle his new form so well 'he's powerful,' thought Gohan, ' I can see he's becoming more and more like Vegeta.' "Gohan," yelled Trunks, "I'm tired, can we take a rest?"  
  
"Sure Trunks," answered Gohan, "you defiantly deserve it." Then they both powered down and lied on the ground and looked up at the clouds.  
  
"Gohan can I ask you something?" asked the younger saiyan, Trunks.  
  
"Sure Trunks what do you want to know?" Gohan responded.  
  
"What was my father like?"  
  
"Vegeta? He was very strong and proud."  
  
"I know. that's what mom normally says about him."  
  
"Well," said Gohan thinking back when he was alive, "he never gave up on anything he tried."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Trunks, when my father became a super saiyan Vegeta was mad, since he wasn't yet so he never stopped training until he became one also."  
  
"Oh," responded Trunks. They continued to watch the clouds I silence and then they went back to training.  
  
Later that night, Trunks was lying in his bed thinking about his father and the other z warriors he saw in pictures. 'My dad, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Krillin, and Piccolo all failed against the androids,' thought the young warrior, 'what chance do Gohan and I have alone?' He continued to think about this and then he finally fell asleep.  
  
Trunks dreamt he was in a very dark place. 'Where am I?' asked the young warrior. Then everything changed and he realized he was in South City and saw the androids. 'No the androids, they must have brought me here!' he thought flying towards them but they seemed to not notice him and looking at something else, an alien.  
  
"What are you," asked the alien, which Trunks realized was Piccolo.  
  
"We are androids, created by Dr. Gero, but we didn't like him so we took care of him," said #17 with a grin, "and now it's time for you to die!" With that #17 flew down to Piccolo and started to attack the alien. Piccolo had to take most of them, because he was to slow and then he fell to the ground.  
  
"Pitiful," said #17 blasting the green alien through the chest.  
  
"Piccolo!" said someone from the side. Then Trunks noticed all the Z fighters were there including Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
*~~*  
  
so what do you think???  
  
Please review 


	4. How the Warriors Fell

Darkness of times ch. 3: How the Warriors fell.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Darkness of Times ch. 3: How the Warriors Fell  
  
*~~*  
  
"Piccolo!" shouted the Z warriors from the side.  
  
"No. Piccolo." said a young Gohan in shock. Then Yamcha walked up to the androids.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did to Piccolo," Yamcha stated proudly.  
  
"Ha ha ha," laughed #18, "you ha ha make us pay for what we did. It's not going to happen." With that #18 flew down and started to beat the crap out of Yamcha and killed him before he hit the ground. "You're right #17," started the female android, "humans are pathetic."  
  
"No. not. Yamcha. too." started Gohan, "PICCOLO YAMCHA I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!" Gohan yelled while powering up and became a super saiyan, while everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"A. a super saiyan?" said #18 in shock, "I didn't know we were up against that." ' Oh my god,' thought Trunks while watching this happen, 'they were afraid of. super saiyans?'  
  
"Ha," laughed Trunks's father, Vegeta, "if you fear a kid super saiyan face this." Vegeta also powered up to super saiyan, and again everyone in shock. Vegeta started to fly up to the androids, but was stopped by Krillin.  
  
"Vegeta." said Krillin and then whispered in his ear, "you know you're still not strong enough to kill them. I'll weaken them for you."  
  
"Wha. that will kill you," said Vegeta. Krillin nodded respectfully.  
  
"I will face you!" yelled Krillin, "DESTRUCTO DISK!" He yelled and fired it, however #17 easily caught it in his hands.  
  
"What is this supposed to do #18," said #17.  
  
"I don't know," started the evil android, "probably just some stupid human trick."  
  
"No. it can. cut through anything. anything," Krillin said in shock.  
  
"Well you didn't count on the android factor did you!" yelled #17 throwing it back at Krillin, cutting him in half. "Who is next?"  
  
"NNNOOOO KRILLIN. I WILL KILL YOU ANDROIDS!!!" yelled a raged Tien, "TRI- BEAM ATTACK!" A huge blast fired at the androids and they let it hit them, "I. I did it."  
  
"What did the pathetic human do?" said a voice from the smoke.  
  
"I don't know," said another voice "lets kill him." A beam from the smoke went right through Tien's chest. 'Wow,' thought Trunks, 'the androids are plowing right through the z fighters. impossible.'  
  
"Good," said a raged Vegeta, "NOW IT'S MY TURN!" He started to charge at them.  
  
"We should fight him together, #17," said the vicious #18.  
  
"No," complained #17, "I want to see how strong these super saiyans are." He said charging at Vegeta. They both seemed equal for a while then Vegeta started to get the upper hand. 'Wow,' thought the young warrior, Trunks, 'my father is going to win. but how?'  
  
"No. #18. help me," yelled #17, while getting pounded by Vegeta.  
  
"I thought you weren't strong enough," said #18 knowingly and started to fight Vegeta also. After a while Vegeta fell to the Ground.  
  
"No. not Vegeta too. I WILL KILL YOU FOR ALL WHO YOU HAVE KILLED!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"No. Gohan." said Vegeta coughing up some blood, "stay alive. train my son." With that Vegeta said his last words. 'No dad.'  
  
"DAD!!!" Yelled Trunks, in his bed. "huh?"  
  
*~~*  
  
How do you think??? Please review. 


	5. Another Android?

Darkness of Times ch. 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ::sigh::  
  
Darkness of times ch. 5: Another android!!??  
  
*~~*  
  
"Trunks are you alright?" yelled a voice that Trunks realized as his mother. Bulma came rushing in to see if Trunks was all right and saw him with sweat dripping down his face. "Trunks what is the matter?"  
  
"Mom. it's ok I just had a dream," Trunks said trying to stop his mother from asking what it is about.  
  
"Oh," started Bulma, then searched his face for answers. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really," Trunks started then thought a little, "if my dad was alive today do you think he could have defeated the androids?"  
  
"Oh Trunks," said Bulma wiping a tear from her eye, "Trunks he defiantly would have killed them by now. Heck he would have killed the androids back then, but they teamed up on them." 'That's strange,' thought the young warrior, 'that is exactly what happened in my dream.'  
  
"Alright mom." Said the young warrior going back to sleep. When Trunks woke up he went down stairs to discover Gohan was there eating breakfast with Bulma. "Hey Gohan what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh hey Trunks," started the older warrior, Gohan, "I came really early to get training."  
  
"Cool," stated Trunks, "I'll start as soon as I'm done eating." Then Trunks ate breakfast, and once all of them were done Trunks and Gohan flew to their training spot. "Gohan why are we starting so early?"  
  
"Well Trunks the earlier we start the more training we get," answered the elder warrior, looking uneasily at Trunks.  
  
"Gohan, tell me the truth," said the young warrior knowingly.  
  
"Ok ok, I've been sensing strange disappearances of people when the androids weren't around," started the young warrior, "I mean they weren't kidnapped either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I mean that," The older warrior began, "their clothes were lying their just like their body disappeared and I wanted to see who is doing it." Once Gohan was done explaining they began to train until they saw the androids appear down in the city. "Well," started Gohan, flying to the city, "keep training. I'll be right back." Once Gohan left a mysterious green alien like creature appeared.  
  
"I know who the people of earth are mysteriously disappearing," it said in a harsh voice.  
  
"How?" said the young warrior curiously.  
  
"ME!!" it said and leaped at Trunks. It was beating Trunks for a little while, but then Trunks became a super saiyan and pinned him down.  
  
"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"I am Cell," it started, "Dr. Gero's perfect creation, and I'm doing it to gain more power by absorbing them."  
  
"Dr. Gero created the androids," said Trunks piecing things together, "that makes you and android too, right?"  
  
"Yes genius," Cell said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean by absorbing, and how does that make you stronger?"  
  
"Well." said Trunks then eyed him suspiciously, "why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because if you don't," said Trunks then thought a little, "Dr. Gero's 'perfect' creation will be dust!"  
  
"Well I'm still not going to tell you," said the android then shouted, "I'll show you!" Then his tail came up from behind him and opened wide to absorb Trunks. Trunks flew up and dodged the tail a bunch of times. "Why don't you come willingly?" hissed Cell, "then you will be part of the strongest being in the universe!"  
  
"Yeah right," said Trunks and fired a ki blast at Cell's tail, blowing it up.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Cell, "I'll get my revenge on you." Then Cell fired a ki blast to the ground and flew off while the smoke was there. 'Wow,' thought the young warrior, 'Gohan sure will be shocked that there is another android. At least he's weak"  
  
*~~*  
  
Please review, I'm not sure what to do next. 


	6. Kami's Lookout

Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ  
  
please please please review after reading  
  
Darkness of times ch. 6: Kami's Lookout  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Gohan while Trunks was explaining his story, "ANOTHER ANDROID!"  
  
"Yeah and he said he absorbs people to get stronger," Trunks responded, "but it doesn't matter he's nothing compared to my super sayian form."  
  
"Hmm..." Gohan wondered, 'if he was Dr. Gero's 'perfect creation' then why is he so weak?' "We should tell your mother she might be able to figure out why he called himself the perfect creation."  
  
"Alright," then both warriors flew off to capsule corp without another word. When they arrived Trunks immediatly sensed someone else in there with his mother, "Wait a minute Gohan. Do you sense that?"  
  
"Yeah that's just mister popo," Gohan said then continued on inside the house. 'Mr. Popo?' Trunks wondered and followed his master in. When Trunks came in he found his mother talking to a portly looking man but Trunks could sense he was much stronger then he looked. "Hey Mr. Popo!"  
  
"Oh hello Gohan," said Mr. Popo but looked beyond him and saw Trunks, "and this must be young Trunks!"  
  
"Uhh yeah," responded Trunks, "Hey." After Bulma nagged at him for not being polite to Mr. Popo they told Trunks and Gohan that they were talking about the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
"What's the hyperbolic time chamber?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's a room in kami's lookout where it takes you to another deminsion where a year there is one day here," responded Mr. Popo, "and i was thinking that you and Trunks could train there."  
  
"Sounds like an awesome idea..." Gohan said, "but what about the androids?"  
  
"Well i think i can hold off the androids for one day."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Trunks shouted, "no offense but your not very strong."  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" Bulma shouted at her young son but Mr. Popo came in between them.  
  
"It's alright Bulma," Mr. Popo said, "just like his father... it's true i don't have enough strength to stand a chance to the androids but i could give them target practice while the people run away."  
  
"WHAT!?!" all of the others shouted.  
  
"No way," Gohan said, "You won't last very long against the androids."  
  
"I know that," Mr. Popo said, "but..."  
  
"Gohan's right," said Trunks, "You'll get pulverived."  
  
"Yeah but..." Mr. Popo said, "i know your a super sayain and you and Gohan might have a chance against the androids, but if Cell shows up..." Trunks seemed to be shocked as if he just realized that Cell still existed.  
  
"I won't let you Mr. Popo," Gohan bravely stated.  
  
"No i have too..." Mr. Popo said, "but it maybe the only way to beat those androids... and to avenge your friends and... Vegeta." Mr. Popo added that last part toget Trunks on his side. And it worked. Trunks and bulma both frowned and Gohan knew there was nothing he could do to change his mind now.  
  
"But Mr. Popo..." Gohan whispered.  
  
"It's alright Gohan i was sent up to the look out to work with Kami... but now that he's dead i have nothing to do... so i may as well make myself useful," Mr. Popo said with a tiny smile, "Please Gohan... Trunks... this may be the earth's last chance."  
  
"Alright," both warriors said with a sigh. As soon as they were packed Trunks and Gohan went into the chamber for their long training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i know i haven't updated for a long time but please review. 


	7. While They were Gone

Disclaimer: i don't own dbz  
  
thanks for reading REVIEW i'm not sure what t do next  
  
Darkness of Times ch. 7: While They were Gone ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma and Mr. Popo watch Trunks and Gohan walk into he hyperbolic time chamber. "Do you really think one year of normal training will be enough in there?"  
  
"Normal training?" Mr. Popo asked, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well it's just a normal place over there right?"  
  
"Oh didn't i meation," Mr. Popo said with a smile, "the temp rapidly changes. It can go from 200 degrees to -200 degrees in a second."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Bulma shouted at Mr. Popo, "I'M GETTING TRUNKS OUT OF THERE!!!"  
  
"It's your choice but if you do take him out of there... well Gohan might not be able to take on the androids alone..."  
  
Bulma just walked back and sighed "you're right..." With that Mr. Popo took Bulma back to Capsule Corp and he and Bulma began to talk about the good times with Goku and the others.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh man it's freezing in here," Trunks whined. He and Gohan both were shivering, it was currently -150 in there.  
  
"D-don't worry Tr- trunks this will only make us stronger," Gohan responded. Then it started to warm up to 200 degrees.  
  
"Now it's too warm!" Trunks said then he and Gohan shared a laugh before they started they're regerious training.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
As Mr. Popo and Bulma were discussing the past Bulma started to bring something current up, "You know Mr. Popo," Bulma started, "I was thinking of puting a tracking device on the androids. So Trunks and Gohan could give them a surprise attack in their home."  
  
"Sounds like an excellent idea," Mr. Popo exclaimed.  
  
"But i have no idea how to get it on them so...," Bulma said but then Mr. Popo intrupted.  
  
"I would be glad to," Mr Popo said with a smile but the he frowned, "but wouldn't they notice a tracking device on them?"  
  
"i was thinking about that too but i doubt they will because i made it especially so they wouldn't notice and even if thy do it only has to stay on until they get back to their home."  
  
"Alright but how am i going to it on them?"  
  
"Well maybe you could ask to shake hands a special way so it goes on their wrist."  
  
"Why the wrist?"  
  
"Because if it's on the palm of their hand it might disinergrate when they fire a ki blast."  
  
"oh right," Mr. Popo said and then they continued to talk about old times again.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Mr. Popo sensed that people were being killed by the androids, Bulma could tell that by the look on his face. "I have to go," Mr. Popo said with a half smile and flew off.  
  
"Bye, Mr. Popo," Bulma frowned.  
  
When Mr. Popo arrived he saw that the androids already destroyed half the city. "STOP THIS!" Mr. Popo shouted so they androids could hear them. And they did the androids stopped firing at the people.  
  
"Who is this?" #17 wondered.  
  
"I don't know?" #18 responded.  
  
"My name is Mr. Popo," he started, "and i have a deal with you. If you stop attacking people for 24 hours... i will let myself be target practice."  
  
"Why do we need you for target practice when we could shoot at these people?" #17 sneered.  
  
"Because i'm much faster then the ordinary person," Mr. Popo responded.  
  
"Yah i say we except his offer," #17 said, "this people are getting boring."  
  
"Alright," #18 said, "but only if you answer 2 questions."  
  
"Very well," Mr. Popo said.  
  
"First where is Gohan," started #18, "Secondly Trunks hasn't been fighting us recently, is he dead?"  
  
"Gohan is very injured from his last battle with you," Mr. Popo lied, "and yes Trunks is dead."  
  
"Thanks," #17 stated, "now let's began!"  
  
"Wait," Mr. Popo said, "let's shake on it." Both androids came up to him to shake his hand but Mr. Popo showed them the way 'he does it' and shook their wrists and left the tracking device on #18 wrist.  
  
After that the androids shot Mr. Popo into oblivion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW i'm running out of ideas. 


End file.
